


Fun things about the King and His Aid Series

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The King and his Aid [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fun Facts, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Fun facts about the series since it's coming to a close, and some pride facts too :)
Relationships: Ccino / Dream, Cecil / Dean, Dean / Cecil, Dream / Ccino, Edwin/ Neil, Error / Nightmare, Neil / Edwin, Nightmare / Error
Series: The King and his Aid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514111
Kudos: 12





	Fun things about the King and His Aid Series

Dean is Bisexual, this was a later development, but for the first part of the series, he is bi-curious. Cecil is the one who flicks the switch and makes him realize, maybe I also like men- Oh boy. Literally. It’s also what he talked about with Nina in Season 1, Chapter 4: Broken to appease. He doesn’t fully understand it, because he does have a preference for women, but would date a guy too-it doesn’t make him any less of a Bisexual.

Cecil, or Cora, if It wasn’t obvious by now, is Transgender. FTM specifically. Although they are very suppressed. Their own castle knowing somewhat what was going on, hoping that marrying them off would change him. It did the exact opposite.

Neil and Edwin are both Gay and Soulbound to each other. Which, in this series, as I said in Season 2, Chapter 5: Reliving the good, is a choice. To expand on it further, it’s physically binding your souls together. It takes a great deal of love and is often considered as forever marriage. Feeling whatever you Soulmate feels. It is possible to break apart, but it is incredibly painful. That’s why even when Edwin is Gene, the physical connection is still there and Gene flinches every time Neil is in pain. Dean and Cecil are also Soulbound.

Nina, or the former Queen, is Aro/Ace. Hence why they didn’t want a King. It took a great deal of research, but she made Neil, or more accurately: Ripped a piece of her soul off and focused her magic to give it a body. Fueling the soul with love and hope. Between Neil being made and Dean being made, Nina was coronated. In addition, I never go to bring it up in the series, but her death was by assassination. That’s why Season 1, Chapter 1, Part 2 it says she was forcefully passed. When I was first storyboarding Season 2, I actually considered making her assassination a big deal, as in, one of Edwin’s parents was her assassin. Thankfully, I wasn’t able to expand on it much so I moved to the current plot I have.

I hinted at the Season 1 ending 5 times.

I flat out told the Season 1 ending 5 times.

I hinted at Error being Gene 7 times through season 1 and 2.

I have hinted at the ending for Season 2 6 times through Season 1 and 2.

I have flat out told the ending for Season 2 5 times through Season 1 and 2.

**I have told the Season 2 ending _in detail_ once.**

In Season 1, Chapter 1, Part 1, Neil says: “move on from this silly business of needing an heir. You can produce one just as well as I or any other male could.” There’s a slight problem there Neil, you infertile. You physically can’t produce a child. That’s how Martin is Dean’s kid and not yours. 

Cecil’s soft voice and flinching at his birth name was an early clue to him being Transgender, no matter how suppressed.

“Calling for help” Season 1, Chapter 3, Wasn’t supposed to be a chapter.

Still feel bad for including Cecil, but barely giving him any speaking lines in Season 1, Chapter 6.

Dean and Cecil weren’t originally going to get together, or if they did, it was going to be much later. It just kinda happened.

Originally, Martin _was_ Neil’s kid, and Edwin was a stepparent. So was Dean. Having Dean and Cecil genuinely get together and not forced together later fixed up that confusing mess, however.

The King and His Aid was going to be written in the first person, but I asked a friend randomly to choose between First and Third Person and they chose Third. I think they actually read my chapters, and I think they still have no idea of this fact to this day.

Originally, Edwin was going to come out of his Coma/Reboot 3 years later.

In the King and his Aid Necklaces/ Clothes/ Accessories are used as a symbol of status. For example, Edwin has a necklace, gloves, and a pocket watch, all of which have the moon symbol, but his breast pocket has the symbol of the kingdom. Edwin served in the military, so he has the Kingdom’s symbol on his clothes and veteran status, but he is also the sole protector/ Guard/ Aid to Neil, so he mostly wears Neil’s symbol (A waning crescent moon) as a sign of who he belongs to because he is also considered a servant. Status can be collected, and you have more status when you serve people of higher levels. Edwin is a guard and servant to Neil, as well as a veteran, so that’s how he’s higher than most workers at the castle, but still a little lower than the heads of the departments, the royals, and the court.

“Edwin is also Gene” was planned from the beginning, and has always been a part of his backstory. I simply didn’t have anywhere to fit it in Season 1 so I made it the main factor of Season 2.

Neil and Edwin’s world is somewhat based of our own history and earth, but not entirely. Most wars are between different small kingdoms and towns scattered around, technology slowing developing because of the wide use of magic.

Neil and Edwin’s world is full of humans and monsters. There is still sadly sexism, there still is colored racism between humans, but there’s also species racism. Dragons burn everything down, Elf’s are too small to have a brain, Fairies are all pink and happy go lucky, that kind of stuff. Different areas and continents house different species because of preferred living conditions or culture, but occasionally some monsters do travel and rebuild their lives elsewhere.

It won't let me put in the picture of the full timeline, [so here's where I posted it on Tumblr](https://secret-time-is-here.tumblr.com/post/620290469811945473/fun-things-about-the-king-and-his-aid).


End file.
